One Last Present
by Kristen3
Summary: On Christmas Day, Niles suddenly decides there's one more thing he needs to get Daphne to make the holiday complete. Can he find the perfect thing to show his angel how much she means to him? One-shot, written as a tribute to my wonderful friends! *Hugs*


**Author's Note: **Christmas may technically be over, but it seems the ideas are still coming. This is another story written as a thank-you to the wonderful friends who continue to inspire me! :) I know I would never be writing this much without you guys!

Niles looked around the room. His father and Ronee had just headed back home. They wanted to enjoy what was left of Christmas by themselves, and they knew Niles and Daphne would want to do the same with David. There was wrapping paper all over the floor, but for once, Niles didn't care. David was happily playing with a new toy truck, given to him by Grandpa Martin. His quiet "vroom vroom" noises were the only sound in the room. Daphne had gone into the kitchen to make something to eat. Niles looked around. He knew his wife had loved all of the presents he'd given her. He'd gotten her a brand-new photo album, which he knew would be filled with pictures of David in no time. And he'd also arranged a romantic weekend getaway, enlisting his father and Ronee to babysit.

Deep down, Niles knew there was nothing wrong with those things. But his work schedule had been rather hectic lately. Apparently, the holidays this year had been unusually stressful for a lot of people. Time had gotten away from him, and he hadn't been able to buy as much for Daphne as he normally did. He knew she understood. Unlike other women he'd known, she wasn't concerned with material things. She knew Niles loved her, and that was enough. But not for Niles. The longer he sat there, watching his son play, the more frustrated he felt. Slowly, an idea began to form. "Hey, David," he said, making his way to where the boy sat. "How'd you like to do me a big favor?"

The three-year-old looked up, waiting to hear what he was being asked.

At times like this, Niles almost couldn't believe David was actually his. All those years of pining for Daphne had led to this – their own family. It was truly a miracle. "Why don't you go help your mom in the kitchen for a while? I need to...do something."

David looked down at his truck for a moment. He wasn't finished playing with it yet. But then he sighed and shrugged. He returned the truck to its place under the tree and went into the kitchen.

Niles felt a momentary twinge of guilt for what he was doing, but it would be worth it to make sure Daphne had the most perfect Christmas possible. Quickly, he grabbed his jacket and keys and headed out the door. He remembered seeing a sign just the other day outside one of his favorite jewelry stores stating that they would be open on Christmas Day. At the time, he'd thought it was odd for a store to be open on such a major holiday, but suddenly, he was grateful for it.

When he arrived at the store, he was pleased to find the parking lot nearly deserted. He was counting on David "helping" Daphne in the kitchen and buying him some time to do this, but he couldn't be sure how long it would be before his wife noticed he'd disappeared. He got out of his car and rushed into the store.

"Dr. Crane! We almost thought we weren't going to see you this Christmas!" one salesgirl exclaimed when she saw him.

Niles gave her an embarrassed smile. "I've been working pretty hard lately, but I've decided I need to make it up to Daphne. I need to see your necklaces."

"Excellent choice. Right this way." Niles was led to a display case. He was nearly overwhelmed by what he saw. Without even looking at the prices, he knew everything in here would cost a fortune. But there was no doubt that Daphne was worth it. He wasn't sure which to pick, until he noticed one necklace that had a brilliant red stone in it. Something about the ruby made him remember the stunning dress Daphne wore to the Snow Ball. "I'll take that one." He pointed.

"All right. Let me just wrap that up for you." Niles nodded. He watched as the necklace was removed from the case and put into a box. "Would you like us to put some gift wrap on it?"

"Please." Niles felt himself growing impatient. He knew he needed to get back soon. Minutes later, he was handed back a beautifully wrapped present. He quickly paid and raced back to his car.

The streets of Seattle were remarkably quiet, as most people were home with their families. Even the loyal workers at Nervosa had closed up shop for the day. Soon he was back in his familiar spot in the Montana's parking structure. He made his way back upstairs and let himself into the apartment.

A sigh of relief escaped from him as he realized the living room was empty.

"Oh, Darling, why are you so out of breath?" Daphne came out of the kitchen, carrying the dish she had prepared. She placed it on the dining room table. David followed close behind her.

Niles smiled nervously. "Oh, well, I was just downstairs, talking to Santa," he explained. "I guess he was in such a hurry last night, he forgot to leave one of your presents here. He had to rush off to the North Pole, but he asked me to give it to you instead."

"Another gift? Niles, I don't need anything else. Didn't you...explain that to him?"

"Yes, my love. But he insisted. He sees how hard you work, taking care of David. He says you've been extra good this year, so he wants you to have this." He held out the small box.

Daphne took the box from him. The photo album Niles had already given her was wonderful. Pictures of David filled nearly every room in the apartment. For years, Daphne had admired Roz's pictures of Alice as she grew up. Now it was _her_ turn to show her precious child off. And the romantic weekend on the Oregon coast sounded like heaven. Three days alone with Niles on a beach. What more could she ask for? But when Daphne opened the small package, she let out a long, surprised gasp. The necklace inside was the most beautiful thing she'd ever seen. "Oh, Darling!" She threw her arms around Niles.

Niles knew at once that he'd done the right thing. Christmas is all about showing love to the most important people in one's life. Daphne's happiness mattered more than anything else. "I told Santa that that stone reminded me of your red dress."

"Yes, it does look a little like that, doesn't it?" she asked, grinning. She understood that Niles wasn't giving her this necklace simply because he wanted to spoil her. They both knew she didn't care about expensive luxuries. But the red stone was a reminder of their past. In some ways, they were just starting out, still finding their way as a married couple and as parents. But in another sense, they were already in a very comfortable stage. Long before they'd shared any type of romantic moment, they had become close friends. That bond gave them a foundation they knew most couples didn't share. A gift like this was worth far more than whatever the price tag said. It was a symbol of something very special: a love that would never fall apart. Daphne couldn't imagine a more perfect gift.

**The End**


End file.
